Fatal Hearts
by WolfDemonRika
Summary: What's Demyx to do when he's trapped in a game too frightening to play with no choice. Fight with only a camera for a weapon or let Zexion and himself die here. FatalFrame/Kngdom Hearts Zemyx Story better than Summary
1. Himuro

Hello! You might think I'm nuts to do a crossover of Fatal Frame and Kingdom Hearts but trust me I think so to. I got the idea after I got insomnia from playing the third game (The Tormented) and figured: why the hell not? I chose the first one because there's already a crossover of the third one hanging around somewhere in the SoRiku section. If you like mine go read it, it's much better than this one.

I've described everything so it should be fine to read even if you've never played Fatal Frame but I hope it's entertaining to those that have as well.

Important! I have never actually played the first game; I've only watched fatalframer39 play on YouTube and read several walkthroughs. It's also rated M for a reason!

Disclaimer: I'm just a poor girl with no life and nothing better to do than entertain her crazy imagination and appease her muses with Pocky and Ramune.

------------

"It's just a game, it's just a game, it's not real, they can't get you." Demyx sat curled tightly into a corner on his bed, rocking back and forth, repeating those words like they where his lifeline. The screen of his TV showing the game over image of Fatal Frame, the controller just inches away from the terrified nobody. Demyx screamed as thunder cracked outside. "It's okay, it's okay, it's- it... It's not okay I'm gonna die!" He sobbed his wide eyes darted around after every shadow and movement, seeing horrendous ghosts from the game out of the corner of his eye and whenever he blinked. Another bang from the storm sent Demyx dashing out of his room.

"Zzzzeeeeeexxiiiioooonnnnnn!!!!!!!!" He wailed seeing hands reach from the walls and ropes snake from the ceiling to wrap around his wrists and ankles. He burst through Zexion's door and jumped onto his bed, "Zexy, Zexy they're gonna get me! I don't wanna die! Don't let them kill me!" He clung to the disorientated nobody.

"Demyx? What's wrong who's going to kill you?" Zexion blinked trying to recover from the harsh wake-up.

"The Cult! They're gonna stab out my eyes then tear me apart!" He sobbed into the other's chest.

"Oh Demyx," He sighed, "nothing is going to get you. It was just a nightmare."

"No it's not it's real! It said so on the game!"

"Game? What did you do?"

"I- I played this game, it said not to play it alone but I didn't want to ask anyone, so I played it by myself and now, I'm- I'm scared Zexy!" He pulled himself closer to the already squished nobody.

"It's alright Demyx; it's a game, just like you said." He wrapped his arms around the poor boy, "Nothing can get you. I'm here to protect you."

"You are?"

"Of course I am." He pulled Demyx to look at him, "I love you Demyx, I would never let anything happen to you." Zexion kissed his forehead, rubbing his back.

"Thanks Zexy." He snuggled up to him.

"Don't thank me, I know you wouldn't want anything to happen to me either, right?"

"Right."

"Well may I have a look at this game?"

"I don't wanna play it again!"

"You don't have to. I'll play it for you. That way it won't be as scary."

Demyx squirmed in his arms, "Well if you say so. It _is_ kinda fun. In a scary, evil kinda way."

"So it's fun like Marluxia and Larxene?"

"Yeah kinda like them." He giggled and stood becoming somber again, "Well if you really want to play we can go but the hallway's really scary! It has ropes and hands and ghosts!"

"You're seeing things Demy just stay calm and they'll all go away."

"I hope so." He mumbled and latched onto Zexion as soon as he stood. The two made it to Demyx's room without incident, and Zexion quickly settled in the bed with him.

"See, nothing. Now let's defeat this frightening game of yours." He clicked the reset button and started a new game. "You already played the beginning so you can't be afraid of this part right?"

"I guess so. It's starting!" The two watched Mafuyu, a handsome young man about 17, enter the ancient Himuro Mansion while his sister told of why he was there and about their sixth sense. When Zexion finally had control he managed to accidentally snap a picture of the hidden ghost Child Behind while figuring out the buttons. "Wow talk about luck. I didn't even know he was there!"

"Guess I'm just good like that." He smirked and returned to the game. He directed Mafuyu to the out of the Entrance Hall and into the Rope Hallway. "So this is why you where afraid of the hall." He looked to Demyx to see him nod then back to the game. The hall had many ropes dangling from the ceiling beams and at the end of the hallway there was a mirror.

"Take a picture! There's gonna be a ghost!" Surely enough RopeHall Man walked in front of the mirror not even a second later. Zexion quickly clicked the camera up and shot, capturing his second ghost. "Good job Zexy!"

"Will you be quiet and just let me play?"

"Oh sorry," He chuckled making Zexion sigh. He continued to the left hall from the mirror and into the Fireplace Room. The room had antiques along the wall, the most obvious ones being an old lion mask and a suit of Samurai armor. In the center of the room there was a fire pit typical of many old Japanese buildings and on the wall beyond that a staircase and a grandfather clock. The grainy Black and White of the prologue mixed with Demyx's slightly broken TV, that had static popping across at random, was beginning to irritate Zexion, it was difficult to see much of the very detailed environment like that.

He was able to snap Man Looking Down when the camera decided to change positions and continue up the stairs. Venturing across the balcony he spotted a small glimmering spot on the ground. Clicking near the object triggered another cut scene.

Mafuyu picked up a small notebook, claiming it to belong to the man he was looking for, novelist Junsei Takamine. He then has a vision of Takamine walking down the Rope Hallway with two other people, his editor Koji Ogata, and his friend Tomoe Hirasaka. Hirasaka seams nervous about entering the mansion, claiming that it feels cold but Ogata just brushes her off skeptically. A high pitched screaming whistle blocks out any other conversation they may have had, but none of them appear notice it. Mafuyu sees hands reaching for them out of the darkness but Takamine looks behind him. The hands disappear until he turns back around, but now the hands are hovering by a girl in a white kimono that stands glaring at them.

The vision ends leaving Mafuyu slightly shaken and worried about his friend. A loud creak came from the staircase, jerking him to attention. The creaks continued, marking someone walking up those stairs, but there was no one there. As the creaking on the stairs came to the top he began to be frightened, there was still no one there. Reaching for his camera he looked through the viewfinder, snapping a picture in shock when the ghost appeared through it. The Bound Man ghost looked like the epitome of horror, his eyes where gone and his skin was pulled impossibly tight across his bones. His arms where bound to his sides at the elbow, giving him his name. A small bit explaining how to use the camera was the only reason Zexion was able to breathe again. Both he and Demyx had ended up clinging to each other. It was so realistic and frightening he was willing to bet Luxord that it would even scare Saix or Xemnas.

"Now I see why you where so scared." Zexion swallowed hard, shaking. "Do, you think we should stop?"

"N-no I want to know what hap-happens." Demyx said shakily, completely buried in his covers and hiding behind his lover.

Zexion nodded and continued, reading quickly then exiting into the fight. It only took two charged up photos to destroy the ghost, but the actual fight had shaken both nobodies almost as much as the cut scene had. Zexion left Mafuyu still while he talked about what he'd done in shock. When he was done with his little monologue Zexion directed him down the stairs back to the fireplace section, detouring into the Library Room for a second then heading back the way he'd come when he realized it was just a dead end full of books too old to read. The door to the Rope Hallway was open although Mafuyu had closed it and he makes a point of stating the obvious.

He continued out and down the Rope Hallway stopping at another scene. Mafuyu stands at the beginning of the hall, sensing something odd. The sense becomes stronger behind him and he turns. Then the screen goes black a moment before flashing on again. The girl in the white kimono and the hovering hands with impossibly long arms stares back at them.

"That's not what's supposed to happen. It was different before." Demyx whimpered hiding more. The hands shot out of the TV, grabbing the two nobodies, "Zexion!" They where pulled apart and into the screen.

-------------

Ooh spooky huh? And a semi cliffhanger! Though anyone that's read one of those so-and-so gets sucked into this game or that movie you know what's going to happen.

Well reviews are appreciated and flames will be used for hot cocoa and roasting marshmallows.


	2. The Strangling Ritual Ogata's Spirit

Thanks so much for the reviews! It's kinda ironic that only one of you has played the game XD. Scary game though so I don't blame you.

Note! Because most of you haven't played Fatal Frame the filament of the Camera Obscura glows in reaction to ghosts. Blue means a safe ghost or important item/area to photograph. Amber means moving and sometimes attacking ghosts.

Also I know the hard hitting picture's called a Zero Shot in the first one but I'm still going after the other two and calling it a Fatal Frame.

Disclaimer: If I owned I wouldn't be writing this I'd be too busy making KH3/FF4!

-------------

Demyx groaned and pushed himself up. The chilly night air whistled through the halls of the old mansion. "Huh? W-where am I? Zexy?" He sat on his knees eyes darting around. The mirror in front of him was dusty but still useable showing the long hall as well as the ropes that hung from the ceiling. The hall was dark and a musty smell was overpowering, even to him. "This is, no way!" He shook his head struggling not to hyperventilate. Pushing himself closer to the mirror his hand fell on a large object. "The Camera Obscura! Least I'm not helpless." He pulled the camera and a flashlight that had been near it close to his chest jerking when images started flashing in front of his eyes.

Zexion struggled against the arms grabbing for him running the best he could. He slid to a stop as the same woman in white from Mafuyu's vision appeared in front of him. The arms grabbed him keeping him still, "No! Demyx help!"

Demyx sat panting, "A vision? What the hell's going on?" He stood and turned yelping at the sight in the mirror. The woman was now staring strait at him but she disappeared as quickly as she'd come. "Kirie," He gasped, recalling the name all the ghosts where whispering when he was behind the controller. "What have you done to him? Where's Zexion?! Huh?" his foot crinkled on a piece of paper, "The notes! Zexy's in Mafuyu's place now so he must have left something!"

_I have a bad feeling about being here. I can just sense something watching me, waiting to strike. It even smells wrong, there's something covering the sent of death, something evil. My instincts are telling me to break down those damnable doors at the entrance hall and run but I can't leave! Demyx if you find this, just know I'm looking for you. Don't give up. –Zexion_

Demyx nodded to himself, determined to take on the ghosts for Zexion's sake. But taking another look around made him stop. "Oh I'm not cut out for this kinda thing." Taking a look at the camera he slid his fingers over the odd markings on it, finding a spot on it that was faintly glowing amber he realized that there was a ghost nearby that was moving. A quick look around told him he was too late the filament had stopped glowing. "As long as I have this I have a chance."

He walked down the hallway into the Fireplace Room, stopping to grab a bottle of herbal medicine that was next to the lion mask before heading to the stairs. A dark figure in the same type of cloak he wore was walking near the top. Demyx had been ready for a ghost here but not that. "Zexy... you can't be dead." The ghost had his hood up but turned just a second before disappearing, giving the nobody a glimpse of blue-lavender hair.

"No wait!" he dashed up the stairs, "Zexion." There was no one on the balcony but him. He sighed and continued stopping only to try to open the door near the end. "Locked. I need the key. Oh that Ogata guy's ghost's down there though!" He whined but went down the stairs anyway. He turned the corner just as the ghost he was worried about passed through a screen. Staring at the screen and trying to get his courage up he was actually thankful for the small bell that announced Kirie's arrival. He jumped and looked at the small girl that stood beside him pointing from the camera to the screen. "I know, take a picture right?" She nodded and faded away. "I like that one." he smiled and took the picture as instructed making sure to see the glowing ring he knew he should in the shot. The result showed a door for a second before changing back to the screen.

Demyx pushed the screen to the side and sure enough there was the door. "Just like the picture." he mumbled, "Well here I go." He opened the door to the Lamp Hallway to see a small blue Wisp. The floating head of Ogata appeared over the Wisp when he approached it and whispered franticly, _"I can't find the key... Where is it?"_

"I don't know. I forgot." Ogata's Wisp faded and Demyx sighed, "You'll help me find it unfortunately." He remembered that Ogata was frightening. He'd been a sacrifice of the ghosts and was always screaming _"Help me! The ropes!"_ and had rope burns on his neck and wrists that where painfully visible. He'd have to fight him at least three times in the next few hours if he wanted to get out alive.

Demyx continued down the hall until he rounded a corner with a door. The next room was called the Library though it's hard to tell why seeing as there weren't any books here. The room was mostly hidden with a row of deteriorating screens making small hall with a desk at the end. Turning the corner without a second glance at the desk, he saw a ghost. Ogata was again in front of him, this time walking slowly towards a closet on the other end of the room. His slowness gave Demyx a good look at him. Tall with short dark hair, dressed in the typical casual business clothing one would expect from the 50's: A sweater vest over a white button up with sleeves rolled to the elbow and dark slacks. A picture was easily obtained and Ogata disappeared again.

Curiosity over-ran fear and took Demyx to the closet. He'd never been brave enough to open it in the game so he didn't know what to expect. A shaking hand slowly pulled the door to the side and a scream echoed in the room. Demyx jumped back and tripped, falling into one of the screens and nearly knocking it over. As he'd opened the closet he'd seen a body. Ogata's body. It had fallen from the top onto chest inside. Then had vanished like it'd never been there. But the face had been burned into his mind. He'd been terrified and in a lot of pain. Demyx closed his eyes trying to forget but he couldn't. The dismembered body and that face. He'd never forget.

The light of his flashlight reflected off of something in the closet, "A tape recorder? So that's why I couldn't hear those tapes, I never found the recorder." he reached for it but was stopped by a hand from within. Ogata was stopping him, that same look of horror and pain locked on his face. Demyx jerked involuntarily at the touch, sight going blank a moment before he began to see things from the past.

It was flashy and dark but he saw Ogata running, absolutely terrified, from something. He opened the closet and hid, curling up as small as he could. He'd left a small opening so he could look out. Kirie was standing out there. The adult Kirie that had taken Zexion. It flashed between Ogata and Kirie. The malevolent spirit got closer and closer every second. She opened the door and Ogata had screamed. The hands grabbed him and the vision ended.

"Koji Ogata. No wonder you're haunting here. For that to happen then be sacrificed in the Rope Ritual; I feel sorry for you." He could almost swear he hear Zexion chide him, saying they couldn't feel. Not really. Demyx smiled slightly at the memory and grabbed the tape recorder. "There's still a tape in it! Well Koji let's see what you left behind."

"Sept 9 5:40 pm –

The mansion was nowhere to be seen on the map. So we finally have to ask the locals how to find it. They told us that Himuro Mansion has been empty for several decades now. The same one who told us where it was also warned us not to come here which is quite disconcerting."

"Shoulda listened to the guy huh?" He smirked slightly and turned around. The sliding door at the other side of the room was open. "Wasn't that closed?" Demyx walked forward to investigate without hesitation. Stopping for a moment to pick up some film laying on the ground he continued into the Kimono Room.

Many kimonos hung on racks in this room concealing much of it from view. The blond nobody snuck along the kimonos till he got to an opening. Aiming through the space and snapping yet another picture of Ogata. He jogged around the kimonos to the window Ogata had been standing at. He stopped suddenly seeing another tape, "Oh no." The whisper drowned out by the pounding in his ears. His blood was racing.

Demyx turned around, knowing the upcoming battle was literally just behind the corner. He walked slowly, trying to stop his hands from shaking as much. He looked around the corner and came face to face with Ogata, though he looked more decayed and was now see-through and wavering. The specter reached for him as he backpedaled as fast as he could. Thankfully the ghost was one of the slower ones, giving Demyx plenty of time to charge the Camera's power. The small symbols along the bottom of the view glowed one by one as long as the ghost was in the glowing capture circle. As soon as all six figures where alight he snapped for a Fatal Frame shot. This took out Ogata easily but Demyx knew he wasn't out of the park yet. "One fight down two to go huh buddy?" he laughed despite how obviously he was trying not to burst out crying. Turning around he picked up the second white tape, "Let's give you a listen shall we?"

"Sept 9 9:40 pm

It seems dangerous to walk into the mountain at night. So we decided to spend the night here and continue our work. I've been through several rooms already, unlike the exterior, the interior is still in quite good shape. A little earlier, I thought I saw the white shadowy figure of a woman in the hallway near the entrance. I'll keep track of such sighting and publish in my later account."

"Good shape?! Are you're eyes broken? This place is a dump!" He accused the ghost and the tape recorder. "Oh well better keep looking for that key." Approaching the Mirror stand at the other end of the room he felt something pushing him towards it. The filament of the Camera Obscura began to glow blue. "A ghost?" he cocked his head to the side. Lifting the camera he only saw the stand. He took a picture when the circle turned blue anyway and the photo revealed the lion mask from the Fireplace Room. "Oh yeah a clue. I feel so stupid!"

Demyx turned to the door, slightly reluctant to leave but the first, and probably most important, rule of this mansion was to keep moving at all costs. Who could tell you when you'd be attacked by Kirie or some other apparition? Taking a deep breath he headed back to the Library and all but ran through the door back to the Lamp Hallway.

"_Help me."_ Ogata pleaded into his ear. Demyx jumped, even though he knew it was going to happen. Spinning around he took a picture, startling the ghost and knocking him off balance. The nobody darted down the hallway but stopped just before it turned, waiting. He kept the circle glowing, even though he couldn't see the ghost it was trained on. The second he showed himself Demyx was ready. "Come on I can't help you if you don't come here." The spirit must have heard him because it came charging through the wall at that. One Fatal Frame shot was all that was needed to take him out, for now.

The rest of the way down the hall was easy. Entering the Fireplace room he spotted a small glimmer from the Small Library. Demyx kneeled down next to the spot after taking the film there. A small blue heart necklace with the letter Z engraved in it shimmered brightly under the faint light. "Zexy..." Demyx held the trinket over where his heart should have been. The tears began to flow and he had to shake his head to keep from sobbing, "Don't be dead. Y-you can't. I'll never make it without you."

"_Don't cry."_

Demyx spun around to where he heard the voice but there was nothing. The camera wasn't responding but he could swear he felts something in there with him. "W-who's there?" sniff "What do you want?"

"_Please don't cry."_

"I'll try." He couldn't place the voice but it was soft and comforting. Something he desperately needed. He'd been in there for who knows how long; two hours at the very least. It felt like an eternity. The warmth that had come with the voice stayed even as he felt the presence leave. "I'm so scared though." he looked at the necklace in his hand and pulled it over his head. "This'll make me brave," he scooped up the Camera Obscura and held it steady, "and this will help me find you. Stay safe Zexy, I'm coming."

---------------

Well I figured a little over four pages was enough for now. I've been working on this since I posted the first chapter but I was trying to avoid nightmares from staring at that stupid ghost so long. FAIL! Hope you're happy that you gave me nightmares! But I like them so oh well (crazy). I have the song from Crimson Butterfly stuck in my head and that makes me happy so bye! Reviews always help the author.


End file.
